Dave Boat
| birth_place = United States | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1991–present | spouse = | agent = Cunningham, Escott, Slevin and Doherty | website = http://www.daveboat.com/ }} David Derrick "Dave" Boat (born May 9, 1971) is an American voice actor. He is active in animated series, commercials, films and video games. Filmography Animation * Archer - Additional Voices * Avengers Assemble - The Thing * Clarence - Mayor, Additional Voices * Danny Phantom - Vortex * Doc McStuffins - Awesome Guy, Construction Worker * Family Guy - Rupert, Additional Voices * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. - The Thing * The Super Hero Squad Show - Thor, Trapster, The Thing, John Porter, Uatu, Galactus' Mother, Captain Liechtenstein, Baron Mordo, Dracula, Doc Samson, Man-Thing * T.U.F.F. Puppy - Slush * Ultimate Spider-Man - Thor (The Super Hero Squad Show), Lion-Headed Zodiac, The Thing, Additional Voices Live-action * Independent Lens - Norman Mailer, Marshal #1 * Odd Squad - Reporter, Bob Joncey Film * Ernest & Celestine - Chief of the Bear Police * Frozen - Additional Voices * The Good Dinosaur - Bubbha * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return - Additional Voices * Ultimate Avengers - Thor * Ultimate Avengers 2 - Thor * Wings - Davidson * Wreck-It Ralph - Additional Voices Video games * Batman: Arkham Knight - Diner Cop, Fireman #5, Militia #9 * Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare - Additional Voices * Call of Duty: Black Ops II - Samuel Stuhlinger * Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 - Samuel Stuhlinger * Call of Duty: World at War - Russian Soldier * Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII - Weiss * CSI: Deadly Intent - Hank Hackett, Charles Steer, Ernest Goldwasser * CSI: Fatal Conspiracy - Agent Gene Huntby * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Weiss the Immaculate * Finding Nemo - Martin * Infamous Second Son - Homeless Male Pedestrian, Outdoor Pedestrian * Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories - Lexaeus * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days - Lexaeus (archive sound) * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - Aeleus * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep - Aeleus * Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix - Lexaeus * Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix - Lexaeus, Aeleus (archive footage) * Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue - Aeleus (archive footage) * Lego Jurassic World - Additional Voices * Lego Marvel Super Heroes - Thing, Venom, Bullseye, Carnage, M.O.D.O.K. * The Lego Movie Videogame - Additional Voices * Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth - Gondorian Archer * The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II - Gondorian * Marvel Heroes - The Thing * Marvel Super Hero Squad - Thor, The Thing * Poker Night 2 - Max * Psychonauts - Dragon, Eagle * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time - Lord Flint Vorselon, Fongoid #1 * Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction - Soldier, Drophyds * Resistance 2 - Joseph Capelli * Skylanders: SuperChargers - Additional Voices * Skylanders: Trap Team - Headwick * Speed Racer - Sonic "Boom Boom" Renaldi * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Republic Infantry * Transformers: Dark of the Moon - Mixmaster, Additional Voices * Transformers: Devastation - Blitzwing, Devastator, Insecticon #3 * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron - Vortex, Additional Voices * Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark - Vortex, Lockdown Sniper, Decepticon Soldier #1 * Transformers Universe - Additional Voices * The Sims 2 - Sim * Twisted Metal: Head-On - Calypso * World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria - Ishi, Malkorok * X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Additional Voices References External links * Official website * Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American male video game actors